Family stitching
by MeganM11
Summary: AU. Peeta Mellark, basically running away from home and the abuse he suffered there is returning home, aged 26 he's a different man. now back home he must move on with his life while trying to stitch together what ever remains of his family life. along the way he'll also find love form the most unexpected person ever. Everlark. rating my change in later chapters


**Chapter one. Prologue.**

**Peeta's POV.**

I sigh heavily, the plane tilting down. Nearly ten years of planes and I still haven't got used to ups and downs of them. Touch down, the nerves finally relaxing in my body, easing only to be replaced a minute later by the thought of where I am, of who I'm going to see. Years have passed with no contact, though throughout the years they've sent me letters, one's of sorry and begging me to come home. I've missed a lot. My brothers growing older, the oldest Wheaton having married his long time girlfriend Lucy Anderson, the butchers daughter. Now they're expecting their third child. Rye, married an old friend, one who as the same with everyone else had betrayed and hurt me. Delly Cartwright. They've not married but already have a son. Dad and mum still run the bakery... dad. He had a heart attack four years ago, small but enough that he had to cut back on the work, in a normal life I'd have been there to help, to take over the majority of the work learning the ins and outs of the bakery but my life hasn't been normal. Normal would be a fucking fantasy for me but the reality of it is that before I left home life in district twelve was a nightmare from hell. The short of it was abuse from everyone, in all forms. The worst was my mother, in her eye's I was a mistake, meant to be her little girl but instead was a boy. Though this, asking me isn't a fucking reason for beating the living shit out of me, fracturing multiple bones, snapping them on occasion. The bruises, black eyes, mental abuse, telling me I'm worthless and that no one will ever love me, ever need me. That I'll never amount to anything useful, that I'll die alone, unloved and unwanted. Not a great environment to live in. didn't help that my father did nothing to help me, nothing. He knew, they all did but they did nothing in fact my brothers sometimes used me …... as an escape goat. They throw me under the bus, blamed me for things I didn't do. In a normal family I'd plan my revenge but having your mother walk into your room, rolling-pin in hand while you sat doing your art homework and swung it without even speaking, hitting my head so hard that I was left with a fractured skull and in a coma for three weeks. Not something easy to get up and walk away from but the worst part wasn't the fact that nothing happened to my mother no, it was that my father, my brother especially didn't mutter a word of sorry to me. I got home, sent to my room with no meal and left to recover on my own. It did leave a bad-ass scar on the side of my head. Then was their social disgust for me, most often telling people that I was adopted or the worst, the unwanted out-cast. That's how my life played out with me growing up, you can guess that it do some serious work on my head. Never being able to have any real friends, nor girlfriend. Hell I'm twenty-six and I've never been laid. The one girl I did get the courage to speak to shot me down in-front of the whole school, gave me a list of reason of what was wrong with me.

After everything that had happened it, as soon as I turn sixteen on that very day I signed the papers. Turning my life over to Panem seals. At sixteen , you need your parents signature to join up my parents would never have done it, if they knew about what they where signing. I simply cover it with another letter, on for an old school trip. Glued the edges, lightly. My father read it, mother signed it, after mum convincing from father. The main reason, as he said it I wouldn't be around to upset her or the work. Boy he didn't know how much that was true and so she signed it without a second thought. That is until the military bus arrived. Once signed its a legally binding contact, ten years I thought that was long enough, two tours. Of course my mother tried to stop it, explaining or rather mumbling so random thing about me tricking her. The commanders exact response. "you shouldn't have been so stupid as to be fooled by a teen." with that I was happily loaded onto a bus, heading off to a new life, a life of service where at least if I got punished it'd be for the right, wrong things. That's how my new life began, one I really liked, one where I had friends, real friends, brothers and sisters. A family.

Returning to my first home, all I think is that I'm getting further and further away from my family. Though after the attack I had little choice, forced retirement can't exactly run around the forest with one leg. It happened while at camp, resting safely no one expected the attack. Out of no where the explosions happened, one close by and silence. Being thrown of my bunk, disoriented, a fuzzy haze covering my eyes, a strong whining noise ringing through my ears. Slowly, as time speeds back up to normal my hearing returns. Gunfire, shouting, screaming. The only clear voice is that of the base commander, he's calling an all retreat. I quickly gather my thoughts, raising and running, gun in hand but not shooting, just like everyone else though on thought rips through my mind. Finnick! I call and call for him, no response, nothing. He was taking a shower when it started, I had just gone to bed after our patrol. Finnick is my best friend, my brother. He joined at eighteen, two years earlier than when I joined. When meeting him, just finishing basic training we became friends instantly and he was the brother I always wanted but never had. His wife and long time girlfriend Annie is an amazing person, the same age as him and like Finnick we became best friends. So when I couldn't find him, I knew I had to go back regardless of the orders. Annie had made me promise to get Finnick back, he'd be a father soon, his big surprise for when he got home. Running through the mass carnage, bodies everywhere, bullets raining through the air. I run towards the barracks, they lay in ruins an explosive hitting on the south side, closest to the shower room. I push my way through the rubble, other team members and friends lay with the eye's wide open, terror in their eye's the last thing they felt as they died. I find him, a support beam pinning him to the ground. Using all my strength I'm able to move the beam just enough to get Finnick out slinging him over my shoulder I start to run, the other members of my team, the camp having already reach the evacuation site. Finnick being our squad leader should be there, getting his orders but we're both here out on the field, him unconscious and me struggling to move. Realising that it's useless to keep going, the enemy moving in quick, I hide Finnick in the rumble, he should be safe. As they approach I do the last thing to help him, activating his locator. They should find him soon. I turn firing a few shots at them, taking two or three if my aim was right. They take the bait and run for me, I lead them away from Finnick, hoping the send in rescue. That's all I really know of how he was rescued, I was captured and taken to their main camp base. Somewhere that we'd been looking for for a long time. From the moment I awoke, I was treated like a five-star guest. Tortured at every-single moment, question asked that I know they knew I didn't have the answers to.

After, what I found out later months of captivity I was finally able to do something for the army I serve. Breaking the confines of my cell, and making my way through the base, locating a transmitting hub I sent out a single, one I hoped to god Beetee, our technical wizard would pick up. Only ten minutes of transmitting before they found me, beating me to within an inch of death but luck, for once was on my side. Beetee, the fucking wizard had caught the signal, the army quickly mobilized and attacked. Finnick was the one to find me, covered in blood, a couple of the enemy dead at my feet. Apparently I'd, more or less ripped them apart. Though the doctors were stumped as to how I'd managed to do it all with the condition of my leg. Non salvageable, taking about it like I was just a piece of machinery, though the patch job they preformed, paid for by the president was the most up-to-date hardware the had. A complete, fully automated leg replica, fitted and moved like my real leg did, look like it too, though the cold, cool and silver colour where a dead give away. That's what I got, saving my squad leader, enduring enemy captivity and revealing the location of their command base. Early retirement, aged twenty-six, a new leg, curtsey of the president of Panem, the highest medal for valour, the medal of honour awarded to me in a live ceremony and a one ticket to district twelve and a fancy new home-built there for me. Oh and a forced, by Finnick none other than to send a letter home to my folks. He'd kept all letter they'd sent me. I did as he asked, one condition though he and Annie where to visit as soon as. He agreed of course, stating his child needed to meet their god-father. I was beyond happy, elated and thanked him but he shook it off, cracking his usual joking manner stating "who else would I get, Boggs?" our base commander, a tough shit but fair. So I sent them a one sentence letter. "I'm coming back to twelve." all I said, all I was willing to say. They'd sent one back and while reading the rest I'd learned some of the things that had happened while I was away, though the marriage, births and incidents that happened within my family where the only ones I took notice. They told me I could stay with them, the news of me owning my house back there not having reached them. I sent the last one to them, telling them that I wouldn't be.

Which brings me back to where I stand now, the lobby of twelve air-port, having already collected my luggage and I've spotted the sign within an instant. Big bold letters MELLARK. A large group of people stand there, I can already tell who's there. Dad, Mum, Wheaton, Rye, Delly, Lucy and all the children. Some other people too, ones that I assume knew me in some manner though for the life of me I can't tell them apart. I sigh moving my way through the crowd and coming to stop in-front of them.

"Peeta!" the all gasp, though seeing me now I couldn't blame them. When I left I was nothing but skin and bones but now well, lets say I've filled out. Standing at 6ft4, about 210pounds of, as Finnick once commented pure muscle though spending your time in the seals, in a fucking forest, desert moving fallen trees and hiking over mountains and sand dunes will do this to you.

"Evening." I tell them, the sun I've noticed is already setting and I'm beyond tired and just want to sleep. So not caring if I seem rude I tell them. "Listen... you wasted your time coming here, there's a taxi outside waiting for me and I'm exhausted. I'll try phoning in a week or so once I'm settled." I tell them, shifting my duffel bags and making my way to move to the exit..

"Peeta please wait, it's been ten years." my father plead with me, though I'm in no mood to even begin going over the things that I need to forgive him, or the rest for.

"Then waiting another week would do you any harm da-... father." the word dad hasn't, in my mind been used to associate him with that for a very, very long time. "Goodbye." I finish curtly, leaving them behind and finding my taxi quickly never having the urge to look behind me. That s something someone caught in the past does, while I my have to deal with it I would let it rule me any-more, nor the people from my past.

**Three weeks later.**

To say the house was nice is an understatement, it's bloody beautiful. The nicest place I have is the master bedroom. A large queen size bed, en-suit bathroom, walk-in closet, skylight above the bed and best of all a roaring fire-place at the end of the room. I've spent most of my time here, at the house. Only really leaving to go to the gym, near closing time so there won't be many people and to the local store, again near closing time. Baking too, the actions of making and moulding bread and dough quickly returning even after ten years of non-baking. I still haven't spoken to any of my family, nor the people that showed up with them. Finnick and Annie are coming out in two weeks, Annie having already given birth to a son. The named him Flynn Peeta Odair. After me Finnick told me and I was unable to tell him how much that truly meant to me, so with that in mind Finnick told me to bite the bullet and talk to them.

So I stand here outside hell on earth, or that's what I've always associated it with. Swallowing heavily I walk up to the front door, the chiming of the bell ringing through the large front room the girl, dark skin and deep hazel eye's staring up at me in shock.

"Your... Your Peeta Mellark." she states, though I've no idea who she is.

"Yeah... yeah I am. Sorry I don't know your name." I tell her shrugging.

"Oh sorry... it's Rue Summers. I've just started working the front for the summer, hopefully I'll be able to stay on till the end of the year." she tell me, she about nineteen.

"Well that sounds good, leaving to go to college or something after the year?" I ask, talking to her will give me practice for the much harder one to come.

"No.. Well I mean yes. Local college, so I'm hoping to keep this job to help me out."

"That's great, if you don't mind me asking what are you going to study?" I ask, genuinely interested, she nice and different from the norm I used to within the army.

"I'm going to be studying musical therapy, within the social system, helping kids that have been through nasty situations." a jab of pain is shot through my gut, god how I'd loved to known someone like her when I was younger, someone who is serious about helping kids, through the horrors they're sometimes put through.

"Well that's... that's amazing. I'm sure you'll succeed"

"Thanks." just uttering these last words the door to the bakery opens and rue perks up slightly.

"Miss Everdeen, is good to see you." turning I see the one and only Katniss Everdeen, older but still the same style standing looking at me, eye's wide and shock written all over her face. Though there's something else there to. Same old Everdeen, grey steel eye's, dark hair in a single braid down her back. Long ago I'd have been thinking of how beautiful she is but after the last time we talked, those thoughts have long since faded away... hmm

"Miss Everdeen." I nod moving out the way and over to a table, waiting for my parents to come by. They're not working today, the store being run by my brother Rye. He's in the back though I told my mother and father to keep him away. Just seeing them and talking was going to be hard enough. I wasn't ready to deal with the crap I had with my brothers. Katniss still hasn't moved from her spot, her eye's still trained on me and really, it's pissing me off.

"Is there a problem." I snap at her, breaking her gaze and a scowl forming on her face.

"No" is all she says, walking out of the store. Bitch, fucking bitch probably just wanted to look at the freak she once knew... sort of. As with my brother her story involving me is for another time. I notice though the odd look Rue is giving me and decide to give her and honest answer, she after all did tell me about her life.

"Knew her before I left... she was part of the reason for going." it's all I offer and the look of surprise surprises me. "What... is she honestly that good know that no one would think of her being a total bitch?" I ask her, my tone getting worse and I have to rein it in. "Sorry."

"No... well yes. I mean yes she good now. I would never have thought that... that..." she stops mid sentence, I just shrug.

"Sorry to say but you don't know the real Everdeen then, ask some else around my age. They'll probably tell you everything." I tell her, the bell ringing again and I stand seeing the two people in-front of me.

"Father. Mother." I nod to them, my father pulling me into a hug, though I quickly free myself of it. We're nowhere near that sort of level yet. "how about we just have lunch." I ask, the tension of the room rising to just plain fucking stupid. As we eat they both try to make small talk but all attempts are shot down by me, a grunt or yes/no is my response. That is until my mother speak.

"Peeta... I'm... I'm..." the words seem lost, tears well up in her eye's causing the anger I've been holding at bay to rise. "I'm so sorry for the way I treated you, for driving you away." just like that I snap, the glass in my hand shattering with the grip I have on it. The large gash going unnoticed as I'm seething with rage.

"Your sorry! your fucking sorry! well you'll need to forgive me if I don't believe a single fucking word from the she-devil that tried to kill me on numerous occasions!" I yell, both my parent visibly taken back by the sudden out burst.

"Peeta." she almost whimpers but I stop her, slamming my fist into the table. I use enough strength that the table itself cracks.

"Don't say another fucking word. You wanted me to talk so here I am... talking. What do you want to talk about mother. The fact I was the biggest disappointment of your family's life, the fact that you ridiculed me every single fucking time, that the physical abuse you gave me was enough to nearly fucking kill me! that it became easier to pretend those things had a name because it didn't hurt so bad being hit by someone with a name! the countless times I have night-terrors all involving you and your family! The end fucking result, me dying by your hands! So go on take your fucking pick. Where would you like to start? Hmm." I ask the silent tears flow down her face but my god, how god that feels to finally let out.

"Our family."

"What!" I snap.

"You said our family and I know I did everything to suggest otherwise but your part of this family and I'll do anything to get my baby boy back." I stand, throwing down a couple of coins. Marching to the exit, I catch a glimpse of Rye peering out from behind the back door, though I do nothing to say hello. I stop at the door, before leaving I speak my last words of the day to my mother, cold and emotionless.

"i was never apart of this family, I don't think I will be again. The shit you put me through... if I ever have kids I'll make sure you don't set foot with-in a hundred miles of them." I open the door but not before delivering the final blow. "Your baby boy... he died the day you cracked his skull open because he did nothing but his home work. He's dead and never coming back." slamming the door I never hear her broken cries of pain. I just walk back home before crawling into bed. I never let the tears fall... no I'm not going to let them. She did this, they all did this but try as hard as I may, late at night waking up sweating, and screaming I let them fall. Fall for the pain and suffering she caused when all I wanted was to be apart of the family.

Three am the clock reads by the time I've calmed down and I know one thing, yesterday my have gone so terrible bad but I think it had to, I had to be angry I was never allowed to be that angry before and I know before my mind does, in my heart even though it'll take a while perhaps in some distant future I may have some sort of relationship with my... family.

**A/N: I hope you liked, not much Katniss in this but her role will become clearer over the next few chapters. also Mrs Mellark will be better in this story, having realised what she did. it'll take a while but they'll grow back together. **

**Anyway until next time, review or anything really. Thank you all for reading bye.**


End file.
